fferafandomcom-20200214-history
Donation Perks
Making Era a Better Place, with cold hard cash! Donate to the server using the link on the main page or by following the guide on the forums. IMPORTANT NOTE Paypal has an "instructions to seller" field where you should specify as much as possible in accordance with this information, as well as FILE A TICKET via the HelpDesk. IF YOU DO NOT PROVIDE INFORMATION AT THE TIME OF DONATION IT COULD BE A LONG TIME BEFORE WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU WANT. A word from administration concerning donating: Era is a free to play community, and we don't mean free to play until you pay. We are strictly against "pay-to-win" scenarios. As a player there is nothing more disheartening than seeing someone equate your hard work/time to a dollar amount. As an administrator there is nothing more frustrating than being treated like customer service. Above all remember donating is for server costs, not player services. This is simply an added Thank you from the admin team. Donation Advantages Cosmetic Items/Mog House Receiving rewards purely from this list grants you FOUR items. * Ark Saber * Ark Scythe * Ark Sword * Ark Tabar * Ark Tachi * Destrier Beret (thanks Mitsukai) * Himegami Yukata * Miracle Wand +1 * Dream Mittens +1 * Dream Pants +1 * Eerie Cloak +1 * Pumpkin Head II * Trick Staff II * Lord's Yukata * Drover's Belt * Dream Robe +1 * Dream Boots +1 * Gyokuto Obi * Snowman Cap * Egg Helm * Orphic Egg * Dream Bell +1 * Hardwood Katana * Gold Moogle Belt * Chocobo Wand * Angelwing x99 * Summer Fan x99 * Pitchfork +1 * Jug of Miracle Milk x24 * Eyepatch * Black Racing Silks EXP Ring Set Includes the following: * Chariot band * Empress band * Emperor band Chocobo Whistle For 5 dollars you can Summon your very own mountable Chocobo with this shiny whistle (available in any color you want as long as it's yellow). Donation Level 1 ($3 USD) Single use: choose one * Race/face change * Name change * Experience Rings (x3) Donation Level 2 ($6 USD) * Single use: choose one * Race, face, and name change * Experience Rings (x3) + Allied ring Donator Weapon Skills These weapon skills are by no means a must. These are purely for opening new skillchains. Their Relic counterpart weapon skills will still do more damage than donation weapon skills. Example: Dancing Edge can close Light SC when using the custom version (Exenterator). They will unlock for all jobs so long as that job can reach skill level 230 with the weapon. $2 USD each, or $20 USD for all 14 weaponskills. Unlocking 10 will provide the last 4 free. * Exenterator = Dancing Edge * Resolution = Guillotine * Stardiver = Penta Thrust * Entropy = Guillotine * Blade:Shun = Blade:Jin * Jishnus Radiance = Sidewinder * Last Stand = Slug Shot * Myrkr = Spirit Taker * Cloudsplitter = Rampage * Realmrazer = Hexa Strike * Tachi:Shoha = Tachi:Kasha * Upheaval = Raging Rush * Victory Smite = Asuran Fists * Requiescat = Vorpal Blade